An electronic apparatus is deformable in a plurality of forms. For example, a portable computer deformable in a form of a tablet device is well known. The portable computer comprises, for example, a displaying unit comprising a display and a main body unit comprising an MPU and a storage. Since the portable computer is deformable in the form of the portable computer and the form of the tablet device, the displaying unit moves about the main body unit.
In an example of the above-described portable computer, the displaying unit and the main body unit are connected by, for example, a flexible harness. When the displaying unit moves about the main body unit, buckling occurs at the harness and the harness may be bent at an unintended position.